


heat haze

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rating: NC17, Werewolf Mates, non sexual daddy kink, please forgive my bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun goes into heat while chanyeol is at work. he’s not too happy about it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	heat haze

chanyeol knows baekhyun’s heats are bad when he’s away, and yet… he chose to go to work even though he was supposed to have the day off. at least, baekhyun thinks he chose to go. the poor omega had woken to an empty bed and the familiar intense, painful cramping in his lower tummy, almost immediately crying out for his alpha who wasn’t there. there’s no chanyeol to hold him, rub his belly until the cramps go away or fuck the heat right out of him. not today. he wakes up all alone, leaking slick excessively. the first thought he has is to call chanyeol, so he grabs the phone from the bedside table and finds chanyeol’s number before calling it. it rings, and rings, and rings, and finally, the alpha picks up.   
“good morning, buttercup,” he says softly, the gentle tone of his voice making baekhyun whimper. “did you sleep well? are you feeling okay?”  
“daddy,” baekhyun whimpers, pressing his hand against his tummy as he cramps up again. he’s feverish and flushed, panting into the phone. chanyeol knows it’s bad then, since baekhyun is calling him daddy. he only does that when the heat is so bad that he’s in too much pain for anything besides cuddles, kisses, and maybe some soft cockwarming. “i need you to come home… it started and my tummy is cramping really bad, daddy, it hurts so much…”   
“baby, i’ll be home soon…” chanyeol’s voice is full of sadness and regret. he can’t leave, he doesn’t have enough paid time off to say no to coming in on days off because he needs to save his paid time off for baekhyun’s heats. just as soon as he saves up enough money, he’s going to quit and find a job that will let him work from home. “just a few more hours, okay? daddy can’t leave work today, baby boy. but i’ll be home before you know it.”  
“but i need you now!” the little omega whimpers, whining for his mate. he needs his alpha to fuck him until he feels good, until he’s stuffed full of his cum. “please come home…”  
“baby, i’m sorry… i can’t leave or i’ll get fired. do you want daddy to not have a job?”  
“yes! if you don’t have a job, you can be here when i’m in heat.”  
“baekhyun,” chanyeol says gently, sighing into the phone. “i’ll have to go soon, but can you do something for me?”  
“yeah,” the omega whimpers, trying to ignore the pain of his heat creeping up on him.   
“get the box out from under the bed, baby, and pick something to keep you occupied until i get home, okay?”  
“okay…” the little omega eases himself off the bed, whining when he feels a gush of slick oozing from his hole. a fresh wave of nausea rolls through him and he whimpers loudly. he kneels down beside the bed, crouching over to get the box that chanyeol keeps hidden underneath their bed. “which one, daddy? which one is best?”  
“hm…” chanyeol pauses. “get the usual toy, baby. the long one, you know it always helps.”  
“okay…” he opens the box, reaching in and picking up the toy chanyeol is talking about. it won’t satisfy him nearly as good as chanyeol’s cock would, but it’ll do until the alpha gets home. “what now, daddy?”  
“get the lube out, baby. you still need it even if you’re in heat, love.”  
“okay…” he finds the bottle of strawberry scented lube, waiting for more instructions. “i got it…”  
“you can do it on your own, baby, i know you can. i’m sorry, but i need to get back to work, baek. i’ll be home soon.”  
“okay…” he lets chanyeol hang up before he starts to cry, setting the toy and lube aside. he hurts and needs some kind of release, but getting it without his alpha’s help doesn’t seem appealing. he knows chanyeol can’t be on the phone at work, but it still hurts. his tummy hurts so bad as the cramps worsen, but chanyeol left the heating pad out where his little omega could reach it. the poor thing gets up, sobbing, and plugs it in, holding it while waiting for it to warm up. he lays it over his cramping tummy when it’s warm, rolling over onto his side and curling up in the fetal position. he hugs chanyeol’s pillow to his chest and cries into it until he falls asleep.   
“baby?” chanyeol’s deep voice rouses him from his fitful sleep. the omega whines, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. “are you okay?”  
“daddy… i’m sorry..” he sniffles, lifting his arms to let chanyeol know he wants a hug. he’s still hardly wearing anything, leaking slick all over the bed. chanyeol hugs him gently, rubbing his omega’s back.  
“why are you sorry, baby?” he kisses baekhyun’s round cheeks, looking into his watery eyes.  
“because.. i didn’t use the toy like daddy said to.”  
“that’s okay, sweetie, but doesn’t it hurt?” he pulls baekhyun into his lap, despite still wearing his work pants. the omega’s slick will get all over them, but he doesn’t care.  
“yes… my tummy hurts so bad…” baekhyun cries, lifting his sweater to reveal his bloated belly. he usually starts bloating when he’s in heat… but it seems much worse than usual. the poor thing’s tummy is visibly swollen, like he’s in the early stages of pregnancy. chanyeol sighs softly, covering baekhyun’s swollen belly with his big, warm hand. he rubs his omega’s soft tummy gently, soothing his cramps away.   
“how come you didn’t use the toy?” he asks softly, cupping baekhyun’s cheek. the baby pouts, his eyes filling with tears.   
“because i didn’t wanna use it if daddy wasn’t gonna tell me what to do with it.” he says, tears rolling down his plump, reddened cheeks. “wanted to hear you tell me to fuck myself with it, yeollie…”  
“how can you manage to look so innocent when you’re saying such sinful things?” chanyeol murmurs, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “baby, i think you’re way more bloated than usual because you didn’t get release. why didn’t you try?”   
“because i’m sad, daddy!” baekhyun wails, pulling chanyeol’s hands away from his face and lurching forward, burying his face in his alpha’s neck and inhaling chanyeol’s musky scent. “and i don’t wanna do it now ‘cause i’m sad!”   
“oh, baby… i’m sorry, baekhyun…” chanyeol pets baekhyun’s head with one hand, keeping the other at the small of his back. he presses kisses to baekhyun’s temple and forehead, letting out a low whine when he feels his mate tremble and sob against him. he wishes he hadn't had to go to work on a scheduled day off. his baby had needed him and he couldn’t help him. instead, the poor thing neglected his needs because daddy wasn’t there to help. in his own mind, chanyeol had neglected his omega.   
“do you want me to help you now?” he asks softly. “let daddy help, baby…”   
“no… i don’t wanna be fucked right now.” he whimpers, staying hidden against chanyeol’s neck. “my body says i want it but i don’t!”   
“okay, love… but i have to give you what you need somehow.” he sighs, raking a hand through his dark, thick hair. “how about we do the usual softer thing? the one that always makes you sleepy?”  
“i wanna sleep…” the omega murmurs, closing his eyes.   
“you’ll be able to sleep, baby.” chanyeol kisses his mate’s forehead. “cockwarming, baekhyun. i’ll put it in and you can sleep without your heat bothering you so much. like we usually do, my love.”  
“okay, daddy…” the sleepy omega says, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. “do it…”  
chanyeol gets up to change first, leaving a whining baekhyun on the bed by himself. he changes into soft flannel pajama pants and an old sweatshirt from the college he’d gone to. he grabs the bottle of lube, pulling his pants down before slicking it over his cock just in case. baekhyun might be leaking slick, but he never wants to hurt him. he pulls the omega’s panties off, slowly pushing his length into baekhyun’s hole. he whimpers, clinging onto chanyeol and squeezing his eyes shut.   
“daddy… you’re too big…” he keens, one slender hand resting over his belly.   
“i’m sorry, angel… but this’ll make you feel much better.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s shoulder,  
reaching around to rub his omega’s tummy. baekhyun whines, prodding the small bump chanyeol’s cock makes in his lower belly. his alpha is so big… and he’s so small.   
“daddy, i’m tired…” he whines, leaning his head back against chanyeol’s shoulder.   
“go to sleep, baby.” he lays them both down, trying not to move too much so baekhyun won’t whimper and whine. “i’ll be here when you wake up…” the little omega lets out a soft whimper as his alpha pulls the blanket over both of them, quickly falling asleep against his mate’s chest. chanyeol sighs, continuing to rub his omega’s bloated tummy. the poor thing must be in so much pain, after getting so bloated like that. the poor baby’s eyebrows are furrowed like he’s feeling a lot of discomfort and chanyeol lets out a heartbroken whine. he wishes his employer would have picked someone else to cover a shift today… but at least he’ll have the next week off. he pets baekhyun’s soft hair, moving slightly and eliciting a tiny whimper out of his sleeping mate. he presses a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s temple, holding him close.  
baekhyun wakes up groggy and very disoriented, whimpering softly when chanyeol moves in his sleep and his cock jerks inside of baekhyun. he reaches up to touch chanyeol’s face, very carefully. he braces a hand against the alpha’s chest, just to keep him still. he feels much better now, though, but some of the bloating is still there. his tummy is still aching, the cramps are still intense and somewhat painful. chanyeol’s asleep now, mouth open and drool dripping down his chin. the omega sighs, wiping his alpha’s mouth with his sleeve. he prods chanyeol’s shoulder, then nuzzles his face against his alpha’s neck, nudging his nose over the mating bite he gave chanyeol not so long ago. he breathes in his mate’s musky scent, letting it surround him and calm him. chanyeol smells so good that his scent has the omega whining and tapping chanyeol’s chest until his eyes open. he groans softly, placing his hands over the omega’s hips.  
“baby… hey, you. how’re you feeling?” he asks, voice deep and raspy. baekhyun shudders.  
“good… a little better.” he replies, stroking the back of chanyeol’s neck. “but my belly still hurts…”  
“i know, sweetheart.” chanyeol kisses the top of his little mate’s head, rubbing his back. “do you feel nauseous, baby?”  
“a little..” baekhyun mumbles, resting his cheek against the alpha’s shoulder.  
“how about i get you something to eat?” chanyeol runs his fingers through baekhyun’s hair.   
“not hungry,” baekhyun replies, resting his hand over his bloated stomach and pressing down against it. “i don’t get it… why didn’t it go away?”  
“i don’t know, honey.” chanyeol says softly. “i’m sure it’ll go away soon.”  
“want it gone now,” baekhyun whines, clinging to his mate. “i feel so weighed down…”  
“i know, baby… how about some water? you need to stay hydrated.”  
“no, daddy. don’t want you pulling out yet.”  
“if you let me go so i can get you something to eat and some water, i’ll be happy to do this again, sweetheart. or we can try to get the heat to go away for a bit.”  
“but i’m not hungry and i don’t want water.”  
“you have to stay hydrated and eat something, baby. we don’t know how long this heat could last.” chanyeol strokes baekhyun’s soft cheek, smiling gently when the omega leans into his touch with a soft whine.   
“fine… but you have to come back really quick.”  
“i will, buttercup,” chanyeol promises, giving baekhyun a gentle kiss. he pulls out carefully, but baekhyun still whimpers. he puts his pants back on, shuffling to the kitchen to get baekhyun some water and something small to eat. he sits the omega up in bed, letting him lean against him as he feeds him tiny bites of toast and helps him take sips of water.   
“i don’t wanna be in heat anymore,” baekhyun whimpers, clinging to his alpha. “it hurts, yeol…”  
“i know, baby. it’s gonna get better soon, i promise.” chanyeol kisses his forehead, hugging him gently. “let me know if you need anything else, baek.”  
chanyeol knots baekhyun later in the day, finally soothing the omega’s painful heat. he can hear baekhyun’s little whimpers of pleasure, hear him sobbing into the mattress. he figures this will help his poor baby, finally sating the burning heat within him. chanyeol loves the sounds of his baekhyunnie’s tiny, breathy moans, loves to see him shake as he knots him. baekhyun gets so clingy when he’s stuffed full of his alpha’s cock, pressing himself against chanyeol’s bare chest and nuzzling the mate mark he’d left on chanyeol’s neck. chanyeol can’t stop himself from purring as his omega presses himself closer. baekhyun feels the deep, soothing rumble of his alpha’s purr and relaxes.   
“better?” chanyeol asks, kissing behind baekhyun’s ear. the little omega shudders, nuzzling his face into his alpha’s neck.   
“mhm…” he mumbles, closing his eyes. “for now.”  
“take another nap, buttercup.” chanyeol wraps his arms around baekhyun, cuddling him close. “we’ll get you taken care of when you wake up.”  
he fucks baekhyun again when the omega wakes up, feeling almost as riled up. baekhyun squeals and moans when chanyeol knots him again, sobbing into his alpha’s neck. his stomach is swollen with his alpha’s cum, he’s stuffed full. this heat could change everything— if it takes, they could have a baby of their own by the end of the year. he’s exhausted and panting when chanyeol finally relaxes, resting against his alpha’s chest and whining. they’re stuck together for a while, until chanyeol’s knot goes down.   
“how’re you feeling?” chanyeol asks, his voice raspy and hoarse. he pets baekhyun’s hair gently. the little omega whimpers, nuzzling his cheek against his alpha’s neck, scenting him desperately.   
“good, i feel good, yeol.” baekhyun says, his voice muffled. “sleepy…”  
“go to sleep, baby. i’ll clean you up as soon as i can pull out.”   
“yeol…” the omega whimpers, reaching out to grab his alpha’s hand. “yeollie, i wanna stay like this. your cock… keep it in me… please.”  
“okay,” chanyeol murmurs. “okay, sweetheart. just rest, alright? there you go…”  
baekhyun falls into a fitful sleep, whimpering against chanyeol’s chest because he’s still so uncomfortable from the start of his heat. chanyeol holds him gently, rubbing baekhyun’s back to soothe him so he rests well. maybe they’ll get lucky and baekhyun’s heat will be shorter, less painful. they almost do— the heat lasts for only five days. not as short as baekhyun wanted, but short enough. he has three days to spend with chanyeol. the poor omega is tired and weak for a while after his heat, spending a lot of time laying around and snoozing whenever he can. the fatigue never really goes away, and he finds himself getting sick frequently within the passing months. chanyeol’s a little worried, but baekhyun assures him he’ll go to the doctor if it continues. he’s usually asleep when chanyeol gets home from work, waking slowly and whining when his mate kisses his cheeks.   
“yeollie…” baekhyun murmurs, rubbing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest as he wraps his arms around chanyeol’s neck. “take the day off tomorrow.”  
“what for, sweetheart?” he asks, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. his omega is so warm against his chest, baekhyun’s soothing scent surrounding him and making him feel sleepy and loved. baekhyun’s scent is changing. he’s noticed that he smells… sort of milky.   
“i have… news,” baekhyun replies, yawning softly. “but i wanna tell you over lunch. so… please take the day off so we can go out for lunch and i can tell you?”  
“alright, alright, don’t twist my arm,” chanyeol jokes, leaning down to kiss his omega’s soft lips. “i’ll take the day off tomorrow.”  
they go to baekhyun’s favorite restaurant for lunch the next day, and chanyeol notices that his omega seems nervous. he flinches when chanyeol’s hand rests over his hip, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze instead.   
“let’s figure out what we should eat!” he says, taking a seat. he looks so tired.   
“sure,” chanyeol nods, taking a seat across from baekhyun. “so… what’s the big secret?”  
“oh, i— well…” baekhyun’s gaze softens, a fond smile spreading across his face. “chanyeol, do you think you’re ready to be a father?”  
“am i…” he takes a moment to process baekhyun’s question. “baekhyun, are you pregnant?”  
“mhm,” the omega responds, trembling as he rests a hand over his flat belly. he’s nervous. “i found out last week.”  
“well, that explains why you’ve been getting sick,” he murmurs, reaching for baekhyun’s hand and holding it gently. “this… baekhyun, i— it’s good news. i’m… i’m happy.”  
“good,” he whines, squeezing chanyeol’s hand. “now we should order, because i’m so hungry!”  
baekhyun struggles throughout his pregnancy, with morning sickness and swollen ankles, and the worst back aches and migraines. everything hurts— especially his chest. luckily, he’s mated to the most amazing alpha ever. chanyeol is quick to call out of work if his pregnant omega is showing signs of being in any pain, wanting to be with his lover just in case something happens. as fate would have it, baekhyun is overdue. he was supposed to give birth almost a week ago, but the pup hasn’t decided to make their appearance yet. at the very least, baekhyun sleeps well— until he doesn’t. he notices that he starts to wake up more frequently during the night and in the early morning, usually feeling pain or because the baby is active. usually, he’ll be able to rub his swollen stomach until the baby is calm or the pain is gone, but this morning in particular is different. there’s a sharp pain low in his belly that seems to get worse and worse before it fades a little, only to get stronger. he’s whimpering after about an hour of being awake, his little pained whines waking his alpha mate.   
“what’s… what’s wrong?” chanyeol asks sleepily. baekhyun whines loudly, clutching at his belly.   
“it’s… chanyeol, it’s time.” he gasps, biting his lip when— finally— his water breaks. “can you, um, get me a clean pair of sweatpants? and underwear…”  
the alpha nods, kissing his omega’s cheek before getting up to get him some comfy pants and fresh underwear. he helps baekhyun get changed before they leave for the hospital. baekhyun talks chanyeol’s ear off, trying to mask how nervous he is— but he’s sobbing by the time they get there. he can hardly stand upright on his own, he’s in too much pain. chanyeol holds him once he’s all checked in and settled, stroking his omega’s hair and rubbing his swollen belly. they’re going to become parents so soon.  
“chanyeol,” baekhyun whimpers, holding his mate’s hand tightly. “are you… are you excited?”  
“of course i am, sweetheart.” chanyeol leans over, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s forehead. “just relax, baekhyun… it’ll be over before you know it.”  
“it hurts, yeollie…” he cries, his lower lip trembling. “really hurts!”  
“listen,” chanyeol murmurs, squeezing baekhyun’s hand gently. “it’s gonna be okay, baby, i promise.”  
and it is. chanyeol holds his little mate’s hand the entire time, trying to keep baekhyun calm. the omega gives birth to a healthy baby boy, breaking chanyeol’s hand in the process. the alpha gets his hand fixed up while his exhausted mate waits for the nurses to clean and weigh the baby. baekhyun looks so sleepy, relaxed against the pillows of his hospital bed. he looks tired, but happy. chanyeol gets to see the baby once his hand is all wrapped up and he can’t help tearing up.   
“isn’t he cute?” baekhyun asks softly, sounding so tired. the baby in his arms is fast asleep, cradled protectively against his mother’s chest.   
“oh, baekhyun…” chanyeol murmurs, his lower lip trembling as he tries to contain his tears. “he’s perfect, sweetheart… he looks just like you.”  
“aw, chanyeollie,” baekhyun strokes his mate’s cheek, gently wiping away some of chanyeol’s tears as they roll down his cheeks. “save those tears, daddy.”  
“i can’t help it,” chanyeol sniffles, swatting at his tears. “i’m happy.”  
“i know, i know…” baekhyun reaches for chanyeol’s non-broken hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his alpha’s knuckles. “but don’t cry… you’ll make your son cry.”  
“sorry, i’m sorry,” chanyeol whimpers, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “i love you, baekhyunnie.”  
“i love you too, alpha,” baekhyun coos, gazing down at their baby. “we should name him…”  
“hmm.” chanyeol sighs softly, taking a good look at his son. “let’s name him hyunwoo.”  
“hyunwoo? aw… that’s a cute name.” baekhyun replies, stroking the baby’s cheek. “perfect. do you wanna hold him, chanyeollie?”  
“yeah, of course.” chanyeol takes the baby from his mate, holding him gently. “oh, wow… he’s so tiny, baek…”  
“i know, isn’t he?” the omega smiles sleepily. “i can’t believe i broke your hand…”  
“i can,” he says. “you were in a lot of pain, sweetheart. but it’s okay, i’ll heal.”  
“still… it’s wild.” he giggles softly, watching his mate with their baby. “i wish he’d gotten ears like yours.”  
“maybe he looks more like you since you did all the heavy lifting.”  
“i think that’s fair. hand over the baby, chanyeol.”  
they bring hyunwoo home the next day, although baekhyun is a little worried because they hadn’t gotten the nursery room all fixed up. chanyeol, on the other hand, isn’t worried. he’d asked some of their friends to help him out and they’d managed to get it all done before chanyeol went back to the hospital to take his mate and their baby home.   
“oh, yeollie— you finished it!” baekhyun gasps, holding the baby close to him. “oh… oh, i love you.”  
“it wasn’t all me,” chanyeol replies. “i had help. i just figured things would be easier if i tried to get it done before you came home… but i couldn’t do it alone.”  
“it’s perfect!” baekhyun says, beaming. “hyunwoo will love it!”  
“baek, he’s a baby. he won’t have an opinion on how his room looks.”  
“well… i like it. he’ll like it when he gets older, maybe.”  
chanyeol laughs softly and nods, wrapping an arm around his omega’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. he’s feeling so warm and fuzzy.   
“i love you, baekhyunnie,” he says softly.   
“i love you too, chanyeollie,” he replies, kissing his alpha’s cheek. “chanyeol… thank you for this. thank you for… for choosing me when you could have picked any other omega. thank you for helping me through my heat… and thank for giving me this little blessing.”  
“you don’t have to thank me for that,” chanyeol says, kissing baekhyun softly. “i didn’t choose you, baek. fate brought us together and i knew you were the one for me… and you don’t need to thank me for giving you anything— it takes two to have a baby, you know.”  
“i know, but you made it all possible.” baekhyun lets out a little giggle. “i’m so in love with you.”  
“i love you so much, sweetheart.” chanyeol smiles fondly, so happy to have started a family with his little omega.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s my third attempt writing smut like ever   
> so yeah have that, let me know what you think!


End file.
